


W skrytości ducha

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Series: Na żywo [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fant4stic!Johnny, Gen, One Night Stand, agentka SHIELD z First Avenger to Grace van Pelt, rozumne zombie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Nazywa się Steve Rogers i jest najstarszym nieumarłym meta-człowiekiem. Oficjalnie zginął podczas drugiej wojny światowej a jego obecny pobyt w placówce SHIELD jest utajniony. Jest jedynym nieumarłym w tej placówce, który nie jest agentem SHIELD. Jest Kapitanem Ameryką.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) i [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.  
> Uwagi i założenia co do całej serii znajdują się na początku pierwszej części oraz w notatkach serii.
> 
> Wróciłam z kolejną częścią, w końcu!! W tej części dowiemy się, co się działo u Steve'a, zanim pojawił się pod koniec poprzedniego fika. Kolejne rozdziały będą wrzucane w odstępie tygodniowym.

Świadomość spadania nie boli tak bardzo, jak bolał widok spadającego Bucky’ego i poczucie bezradności. Nie mógł pomóc przyjacielowi, nie miał żadnej liny, a skok za nim w niczym by nie pomógł.

Jako Kapitan Ameryka ma zobowiązania wobec kraju, nie może pozwolić, żeby śmierć jednego człowieka zniszczyła marzenia narodu o pokoju. Nawet jeśli ten człowiek to jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

Kontaktuje się z bazą i cieszy boleśnie, słysząc głos Peggy. Bucky był najlepszą rzeczą w jego przeszłości, a Peggy mogłaby zostać najlepszą rzeczą jego przyszłości; przyszłości, którą teraz oddaje, aby nie ucierpieli niewinni. Ta myśl trzyma go na kursie; nie zbacza, nie błądzi, nie czeka na Starka, bo wie, że to i tak nie ma sensu. Nie ma czasu, musi zatopić statek – statek i siebie, bo musi się upewnić, że wszystko odbędzie się bezpiecznie, że nikt inny nie ucierpi. 

Żegna się z Peggy, chociaż słowo “żegnaj” nie zostaje wypowiedziane przez nikogo. Wiedzą, że to koniec, że ich wspólne życie skończyło się, zanim w ogóle się zaczęło; mogli mieć wszystko po wojnie, ale teraz “gdybanie” jest zbędne, bo i tak do niczego nie dojdzie, nie warto budować nadziei.

Jednak mimo to mała kropla takiej właśnienadziei rośnie w jego sercu, bo ostatnimi czasy wszystko jest takie nadnaturalne, nie z tego świata, jakby prawa fizyki, natury, nauki działały tylko wtedy, kiedy im się zachce, więc może i teraz tak się stanie? Może serum go uratuje? Może serum da mu czas, może serum mu pomoże, może…

Może nie utonie, może spotka się z Peggy, może uda mu się wydostać na czas, żeby się nie spóźnić, żeby Peggy mogła go nauczyć tańczyć. Stork Club, Steve wie, gdzie to jest, pewnie, że zdąży, dlaczego miałby nie zdążyć?

Śmierć przychodzi powoli, z chłodem przeszywającym do kości. Steve boleśnie czuje, jak wszystkie płyny w jego organizmie zamarzają, jak lodowata woda z zewnątrz dostaje się do jego płuc. Tonie i zamarza jednocześnie, jakby jedno z nich nie wystarczyło, jakby natura chciała się upewnić, że nawet serum mu nie pomoże.

Zamienia się w bryłę lodu o złamanym sercu.

sss

_**69 lat później** _

Pobudka w barakach SHIELD nie należała do przyjemnych. 

— Wstawaj, Steve.

Właśnie dlatego.

Steve obrócił się na drugi bok i schował pod kołdrą.

— Wyjdź, nie jestem gotowy.

Został poklepany po głowie, ale zostawiono go samego. Szybko wyszedł z łóżka i zamknął się w łazience, bo wiedział, że za parę minut jego “opiekunka” znowu rozgości się w pokoju, pijąc kawę. 

Mimo że nie musiał się martwić, że skończy mu się ciepła woda, wziął szybki prysznic i właśnie wycierał włosy ręcznikiem, kiedy usłyszał otwierane drzwi.

— Proszę, nie wylej kawy na moje łóżko — powiedział głośno, gryząc się w język, aby nie dodać “znowu”. 

— Spokojnie, Steve.

Pokręcił głową i ubrał się szybko. Nie chciał patrzeć na siebie w lustrze, ale nie mógł tego uniknąć. Wyciągnął mus i spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Na szczęście robił się coraz lepszy w nakładaniu musu; nie zajmowało mu to tyle czasu, a mimo to był dokładny. Kontakty były nieco trudniejsze do założenia, ale powoli się do nich przyzwyczajał. 

Obejrzał się jeszcze w lustrze, aby się upewnić, czy na pewno rozprowadził mus równomiernie, po czym wyszedł z łazienki.

— Nie biegasz dzisiaj? — zapytał, siadając na łóżku, aby założyć buty.

— Już biegałam — odpowiedziała kobieta, popijając kawę. — Starzejesz się, skoro nie potrafisz nawet odczytać godziny. 

Steve zerknął na zegarek; wpół do dziesiątej. Rzeczywiście późno, jak na niego. Stanął na nogi i przeczesał włosy ręką.

— Idziemy do Peggy? — zapytał.

— Pewnie — usłyszał w odpowiedzi. 

Spojrzał na agentkę na jego łóżku – Sharon Carter. Nie spodziewał się, że w swoim życiu pozna jeszcze jakąś Carterównę, ale wielu rzeczy w swoim życiu się nie spodziewał i ten fakt nie był nawet w pierwszej dziesiątce. Podejrzewał, że dyrektor SSR – teraz SHIELD – specjalnie przydzielił do niego Sharon, ale wolał się w to nie zagłębiać. 

W sumie nie mógł narzekać, bo miał z nią o czym rozmawiać. Peggy była członkiem jej rodziny i często opowiadała Sharon różne historie; czasami kilka razy, ale z tego, co Sharon mu powiedziała, wywnioskował, że lubiła jej słuchać. Teraz miała możliwość usłyszeć to samo z perspektywy Kapitana Ameryki i często wypytywała go o konkretne misje, które powinny być tajne, ale najwyraźniej Peggy nie widziała nic złego w dzieleniu się nimi z małą Sharon.

Poczekał, aż kobieta wypije kawę, aby pokazać jej swój kark. Kiedy wstrzyknęła mu lek, zarzucił na ramiona kurtkę i przytrzymał Sharon drzwi. Wyrzuciła plastikowy kubek na korytarzu i zauważyła rudowłosą agentkę.

— Idziesz na misję, Nat? — zapytała, zatrzymując się przy niej.

— Poczekam na zewnątrz — powiedział Steve, jak najszybciej wychodząc z budynku. Nie widział, jak agentka spoglądała za nim z ciekawością.

Wydawało mu się, że lepszym rozwiązaniem będzie trzymanie swoich kart blisko. Już i tak było za dużo osób, które patrzyły na niego z nieprzyjemnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie potrafili pojąć, że Kapitan Ameryka może być chory na ZCO. Wystarczyły mu spojrzenia tych paru agentów, którzy znali jego stan. 

Podobała mu się aktualna polityka SHIELD – jeden zdrowy agent przydzielony do jednego chorego. Dzięki temu Steve nie musiał przechodzić przez kilka etapów, zanim w ogóle mógłby opuścić mieszkanie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli agentów z Powstania będzie przybywać, to ten system się rozpadnie, ale w tym wypadku cieszył się, że jest specjalnym przypadkiem i miał zagwarantowaną opiekę Sharon. Nie wiedział na jak długo, nie wiedział czy kiedykolwiek się to zmieni, ale na razie wytrzymywał. Teraz mogło być już tylko lepiej.

Sharon musiała się zagadać, bo czekał na nią już dobre trzy minuty. Zazwyczaj wymieniała tylko dwa, trzy słowa z mijanymi agentami, ale najwyraźniej rudowłosa była inna. Miał właśnie zamiar po nią wrócić, bo może zmieniła plany, ale akurat w tym momencie wyszła z budynku.

— Wybacz — powiedziała i szybkim krokiem ruszyła do jednego z samochodów. Dla Steve’a wyglądały tak samo. Nawet miały ten sam odcień; serum wyleczyło jego ślepotę barw, więc miał pewność, że te samochody nie były w różnych kolorach. — Dawno się nie widziałyśmy — wytłumaczyła, otwierając drzwi do jednego samochodu. 

Steve obszedł go dookoła i wszedł do środka.

— Nie szkodzi — powiedział. — Nigdzie mi się nie spieszy.

— Mhm — mruknęła Sharon, marszcząc na chwilę brwi. 

Ruszyła bardzo szybko, chociaż opony nie zapiszczały. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, patrząc za okno. Pogoda była w sam raz na spacery, z czego dużo ludzi korzystało. Stolica wyglądała o wiele przyjemniej, kiedy spacerowicze wychodzili z domów.

Tak się zapatrzył na mijanych ludzi, że nawet nie zauważył, że nie jadą do Peggy. Dopiero kiedy zatrzymali się w nieznanej mu części miasta, spojrzał zdziwiony na Sharon.

— Tak naprawdę to spieszy ci się — oznajmiła mu, wychodząc z samochodu. Również szybko się z niego wygrzebał, bo Sharon nie przestała mówić. — … Samem, powiedział, że nie ma sprawy, może cię wziąć pod swoje skrzydła.

— Kim jest Sam?

— Zobaczysz.

Wszedł razem z Sharon do budynku; w środku było cicho, a korytarze puste. Kiedy szli głębiej, w końcu dotarł do nich kobiecy głos:

— Chodzi o to… Problem w tym, że chyba mi się pogarsza. — Oboje z Sharon skierowali się do otwartej sali. W środku znajdowały się krzesła rozstawione w kilku rzędach, połowa z nich zajęta, a na mównicy przed nimi stał czarnoskóry mężczyzna. — W zeszłym tygodniu zatrzymał mnie policjant — mówiła dalej jedna z kobiet, opierając łokcie na kolanach. — Myślał, że jestem pijana. Gwałtownie skręciłam, żeby ominąć foliówkę. Myślałam, że to bomba. 

Nie dodała nic więcej, tylko opuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie. Steve skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na nią. Sharon oparłą rękę na biodrze, ale wyraz jej twarzy był neutralny.

— Część się zapomina — odezwał się mężczyzna z mównicy. — Część przywozi ze sobą. Każdy musi sobie poradzić z tym bagażem. — Steve spojrzał na mężczyznę. — A czy to będzie waliza, czy torba podręczna, zależy od was.

Sharon upewniła się, że mężczyzna na mównicy ich zobaczył. Skinął jej głową i zakończył zebranie, zapewniwszy wszystkich, że za tydzień spotkanie również się odbędzie.

— Złapaliśmy się na końcówkę — powiedziała Sharon, kiedy mężczyzna w końcu do nich podszedł.

— Ciężkie sprawy — dodał Steve.

— Tja. Wszyscy mamy takie same problemy — odpowiedział im, poprawiając ulotki na stoliku. Gdy skończył, wyciągnął rękę do Steve’a. — Sam Wilson.

— Steve Rogers. — Uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

— Domyśliłem się — powiedział Sam, wskazując brodą w kierunku Sharon. — Musiałeś się nieźle przerazić, wracając do domu po tym całym odmrożeniu.

Steve odetchnął.

— Musiałem się przyzwyczaić. Miło było cię poznać, Sam.

Chciał złapać Sharon za łokieć i odejść, bo dlaczego myślała, że przyprowadzenie go do Biura Weterana – przeczytał to na ulotkach – było dobrym pomysłem, nie wiedział. Ale na pewno nie miał zamiaru…

— Chodzi o łóżko, prawda? — odezwał się Sam, wyrywając go z tych myśli. 

— Słucham? — zapytał Steve, nie do końca rozumiejąc. Sharon uśmiechała się kącikiem ust, ale z nią mógł się rozmówić później.

— Twoje łóżko jest za miękkie. Kiedy byłem na misji, spałem na ziemi i używałem kamienia jako poduszki, jak jaskiniowiec. Teraz jestem w domu, leżę na łóżku i to jak…

— Jak leżenie na piance — dokończył za niego Steve. — Jakbym miał zatopić się w podłodze. 

Sam uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, a Steve zrobił to samo. Sharon odeszła niedaleko, do recepcji, zagadując siedzącą tam kobietę.

— Jak długo? — zapytał Steve.

— Dwie tury — odpowiedział Sam, na co Steve znowu pokiwał głową. Sam skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — Musisz tęsknić za starymi, dobrymi czasami, co? 

— Cóż… — Steve wzruszył ramionami. — Nie jest tak źle — oznajmił. Widząc szczere zaciekawienie na twarzy Sama, mówił dalej: — Jedzenie jest lepsze, myśmy wszystko gotowali. Nie ma polio, to dobrze… Internet! Taki pomocny. Sporo się go naczytałem, żeby wszystko nadrobić.

Sam przestąpił z nogi na nogę i spojrzał w górę, jakby chciał sobie coś przypomnieć.

— Marvin Gaye, tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiąty drugi rok, ścieżka z filmu “Trouble Man”. — Steve rozpoznał rekomendację i sięgnął do kieszeni po notesik, który nosił ze sobą, od kiedy obudził się w przyszłości. — Wszystko, co cię ominęło, wciśnięte w jedną godzinę.

— Dodam to do listy — oświadczył Steve, dopisując tytuł filmu i co konkretnie z niego przejrzeć w nawiasie. 

sss

Okazało się, że rozmowa z Samem nie była wcale taka… nie była taka, jak Steve się spodziewał. Nie był pytany o nic konkretnego, ba!, cała rozmowa przechodziła na tory, które kontrolował on sam. Jeśli nie chciał o czymś rozmawiać, Sam zdawał się to wyczuwać i porzucał temat, zaczynając mówić o czymś innym.

Przyjemnie było porozmawiać z żołnierzem podobnym do niego, a nie tylko ze szpiegami, którzy otaczali go w SHIELD. Nie narzekał na Sharon, po prostu trudno było znaleźć kogoś, kto miał takie same doświadczenia jak on – na ile sytuacja pozwalała, oczywiście.

Wiedział, że nie jest zwykłym żołnierzem. Pracował dla oddziału SSR, który był zmilitaryzowany, ale miał swoje własne dowództwo. Dlatego kiedy wrócił po Powstaniu, to nie wojsko się o niego upomniało, a organizacja SHIELD, która najwyraźniej powstała na bazie SSR. 

Jazda powrotna samochodem przebiegała w milczeniu. Steve uchylił okno i wystawił za nie prawie całą głowę, pokazując tą postawą, że nie za bardzo ma ochotę na pogawędki. Sharon nie nalegała na rozmowę, chociaż wiedział, że jego zachowanie ją bawiło. Kiedy podjechali pod budynek mieszkalny, Steve odwrócił się do niej i w końcu odezwał:

— Nie jedziemy do Peggy?

— Pomyślałam, że nagadałeś się już dzisiaj o przeszłości — odpowiedziała, nie gasząc silnika.

Uniósł brew.

— Wybierasz się gdzieś?

Wyglądała, jakby nie chciała się z nim podzielić swoimi planami, ale w końcu dała za wygraną.

— Spotykam się z agentką, którą widzieliśmy wcześniej.

To wystarczyło, aby wygonić Steve’a z samochodu.

— Będę czytać Internet — oznajmił. — Miłej zabawy.

Nie zaprosiła go, aby poszedł z nią, chociaż zwykle musiał odmawiać. Był nieco zdziwiony, ale ucieszył się, kiedy odjechała bez żadnych ponagleń z jego strony.

Pora wysłać zapytanie o kolejne akta SHIELD. Może tym razem dotrą do niego wcześniej.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przed tym rozdzialem chcę przypomnieć, że ten fik nie ma żadnego tagu pairingowego, bo żadnego pairingu nie będzie tutaj ze Steve'em, ale są inne tagi, które w tym rozdziale mają zastosowanie.

Budzi się i rozgląda dookoła. Znowu jest w innym miejscu, chociaż tym razem nie jest przykuty. Ma na sobie suche, całe ubrania, nic go nie boli. Leży na zaskakująco miękkim łóżku – za miękkim – i zdezorientowany spogląda na siebie.

Jego skóra nadal jest biała, nadal nie wie, czy jest mu zimno czy nie. Nie widzi gęsiej skórki, nie trzęsie się, ale jego umysł mówi mu, że powinien się owinąć w coś ciepłego. Siada na materacu i bierze głęboki oddech. Wzdryga się, kiedy drzwi zostają otwarte.

— Dzień dobry — wita go kobieta. Ubrana jest… prawie tak, jak kobiety za jego czasów, ale jej krawat jest za szeroki, włosy są w nieładzie, a każda kobieta pracująca w organizacjach rządowych czy wojskowych, w których powinien być, spięłaby włosy, aby wyglądać profesjonalnie. Dodatkowo nie przypomina sobie, żeby jakakolwiek kobieta – czy to Peggy, czy dziewczyny z czasów jego tournee po Stanach – miała taki… biustonosz. Jej biust układa się całkowicie inaczej niż… jak Steve jest przyzwyczajony.

Nie wie, dlaczego próbują mu wmówić, że nic się nie zmieniło, skoro widział już żołnierzy w poprzedniej bazie, widział ich broń, ich ekwipunek, tak podobne, ale jednak tak różne.

— Gdzie jestem? — pyta, napinając każdy mięsień, aby być gotowym na cokolwiek, co może nastąpić.

Kobieta wyczuwa jego niepokój i składa ręce z przodu, aby pokazać, że nie trzyma w nich nic niebezpiecznego.

— Jest pan w oddziale szpitalnym SHIELD — odpowiada. — Przełożeni zdecydowali, że będzie panu lepiej się przystosować, jeśli będziemy pana wprowadzać powoli. Nazywam się Grace van Pelt i jeśli ma pan jakieś pytania…

— Co to za SHIELD? — pyta od razu, chcąc jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, co może.

— Organizacja stworzona na bazie SSR, jednostki, która…

— Wiem — przerywa. Uspokaja się trochę, ale nadal nie jest w pełni zadowolony. — Co się ze mną stało?

Grace jest bardzo cierpliwą osobą, bo nie zważa na jego gburowatość, tylko podchodzi do biurka i obraca dla siebie krzesło, a następnie na nim siada. Krzyżuje nogi w kostkach, prostuje się i składa ręce na kolanach. Steve przez chwilę myśli, że pomyliła epoki, bo siedzi jak heroiny z książek Jane Austen, ale nie komentuje tego. Czeka na odpowiedź.

— Prawie siedemdziesiąt lat temu wleciał pan samolotem w lód. W dalszym ciągu nie wiemy, gdzie dokładnie, ponieważ wydostał się pan…

— Steve — przerywa jej, bo jak jeszcze raz usłyszy “pan”, to oszaleje.

Grace kiwa głową.

— Wydostałeś się z lodu sam i o własnych siłach przeszedłeś wiele kilometrów.

— Co z moją tarczą? — znowu jej przerywa, bo tarcza jest dla niego ważna.

— Mamy ją — odpowiada Grace, uśmiechając się lekko. — Poinformuję skład naukowy, że chciałbyś ją dostać z powrotem. Trzymałeś ją w żelaznym uścisku. Kiedy dotarłeś do bazy niedaleko Qaanaaq w Kanadzie, wielu żołnierzy ucierpiało, aby ci tę tarczę odebrać. — Unosi rękę, kiedy widzi, że Steve znowu chce coś powiedzieć. — Wszyscy są już cali i zdrowi, nie było trwałych uszkodzeń. Ale to oni cię pojmali.

— Co się ze mną działo? Dlaczego tak się zachowywałem? Nic nie… Nic nie pamiętam.

Grace wzdycha i unosi brodę w górę, jakby dodając sobie odwagi.

— Musisz zrozumieć, że w momencie, kiedy twoje ciało zetknęło się z lodem, umarłeś. — Robi krótką pauzę, w trakcie której Steve zastanawia się, czy uświadomić ją, że nie, był jeszcze jakiś czas świadomy. Decyduje, że woli to przemilczeć. — Nie wiemy dlaczego, nie wiemy jak, ale zachorowałeś na zespół częściowego obumarcia. 

Steve marszczy brwi i patrzy na nią, nie rozumiejąc.

— To medyczne określenie stanu, który potocznie nazywa się byciem zombie — dodaje Grace. — Żywym trupem. 

Kobieta wstaje i poprawia spódnicę.

— Zostawię cię teraz samego. Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować, wduś niebieski przycisk na biurku. Jeśli wolałbyś, żeby przyszedł ktoś inny, użyj zielonego przycisku. Postaram się przynieść twoją tarczę na następną wizytę. — Zaczyna iść w stronę drzwi, powoli, jakby czekała, aż Steve ją zatrzyma, ale on tego nie robi, tylko wpatruje się w swoje ręce. Dopiero kiedy Grace otwiera drzwi, Steve unosi głowę.

— Mogę… Lustro? — pyta cicho.

— Za tobą, drzwi obok szafy — odpowiada Grace. — Przykro mi, Steve — dodaje i wychodzi, zostawiając go samego z tą rewelacją.

sss

Sala treningowa była niezwykle zatłoczona jak na środek nocy. Przez chwilę Steve zastanawiał się, czy dostał jakąś informację o terminie spotkania i całkiem o nim zapomniał, przez co miałby problemy, ale bardzo szybko okazało się, że nie jest to zgromadzenie oficjalne, na którym jego obecność byłaby wymagana. Nie było muzyki, ale po całej sali rozchodził się szmer rozmów, co druga osoba trzymała w ręce trunek – butelkę piwa lub tumbler czegoś mocniejszego – i wszyscy dobrze się bawili. Co go najbardziej uderzyło, to mieszane towarzystwo; zarówno zdrowi jak i chorzy na ZCO byli obecni i nie widział, aby ktoś miał z tym problem.

Zawahał się, czy chce wejść i również się wmieszać w tłum, ale wybór został mu odebrany.

— Steve! — zawołał znajomy głos i szybkim krokiem podeszła do niego Grace. Uśmiechała się promiennie i trzymała w ręku butelkę z piwem. — Jednak postanowiłeś przyjść? — zapytała, ciągnąc go na najbliższy materac, zapominając o grupie, z którą przebywała zanim przyszedł Steve.

— Nie wiedziałem, że coś takiego się odbywa — odpowiedział, nadal rozglądając się dookoła. 

— Sharon miała ci powiedzieć. — Grace wydęła wargę i upiła spory łyk z butelki.

Widok jej takiej rozluźnionej zdziwił go trochę, żeby nie powiedzieć zszokował. Zawsze była przy nim profesjonalna, emanując manierami i tak zwanym “dobrym wychowaniem”. Wydawało mu się, że dopiero teraz ją poznawał, mimo że przez jakiś czas była jego jedynym kontaktem ze światem zewnętrznym.

— Sharon miała wcześniejsze zobowiązania — powiedział, prostując nogi i opierając się na wyprostowanych do tyłu rękach. 

— Ona miała, ale ty nie — zauważyła Grace. Steve nie mógł się nie zgodzić.

— Może zapomniała. Spotkała jakąś agentkę, musiała z nią pogadać, może wyleciało jej to z głowy. 

— Hm — mruknęła Grace. Usiadła po turecku, bokiem do niego. Przyglądała się mu przez chwilę, jakby oceniała jego… wygląd? Zachowanie? Nałożenie musu? Nie wiedział, ale nie czuł się niezręcznie pod jej spojrzeniem. — Zabrała cię dzisiaj na rozmowę, co?

Steve uniósł brwi i pokiwał głową. 

— Skąd wiedziałaś?

Grace uśmiechnęła się, trzymając butelkę przy ustach.

— Paru agentów, takich jak ty, również dzisiaj miało termin. Właśnie między innymi dlatego dzisiaj jest ta impreza. — Machnęła ręką szeroko, aby pokazać całą salę. — Dyrektor pewnie dowiedział się od Hill, ale nie ma go tu, więc jego milczenie w tej sprawie nie jest dezaprobatą. Gdyby miał coś przeciwko, przyszedłby tu i wygonił nas samą swoją obecnością. — Upiła łyk piwa, który opróżnił butelkę. — Stanąłby z pięściami na biodrach i patrzył na nas jednym okiem. Mówię ci, wszyscy zmyliby się w minutę.

Próbował sobie to wyobrazić i roześmiał się, kręcąc głową.

— Myślisz, że w minutę? Dlaczego tak wolno?

Grace pochyliła się nieco i wskazała mu najdalszy kąt sali, gdzie znajdowało się najwięcej osób. 

— Nawet gdyby biegli, nie zdążyliby wyminąć całego tego sprzętu, nie przewracając się po drodze. 

Steve dałby sobie radę, ale w końcu był superżołnierzem, mimo ZCO. 

— Jesteś o wiele bardziej otwarta, kiedy masz w sobie kilka procent — powiedział, postanowiwszy podzielić się z Grace swoimi odczuciami.

Grace odstawiła butelkę za materac i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

— To tylko moje drugie piwo — poinformowała go, tknąwszy go palcem w pierś. — Nie jestem pijana, proszę pana, tylko nie jestem na stanowisku — wyjaśniła.

Usiadła w tej samej pozycji co on, tylko w drugą stronę, aby mogli rozmawiać twarzą w twarz. Steve zauważył, że o ile wcześniej rozmowy z Grace były bardzo jednokierunkowe – odpowiadała na jego pytania i wyjaśniała to, czego nie rozumiał – teraz przechodzili płynnie z jednego tematu do drugiego.

Nie żałował, że nie mógł tej nocy wyżyć się na worku treningowym.

sss

— Zostawiam cię na jedną noc samego — mówiła Sharon przez drzwi do łazienki — a ty kończysz w łóżku z kobietą. Brawo, Casanovo.

Steve cieszył się, że jego ciało nie działa poprawnie i nie może się rumienić. Sharon nie naszła go na akcie per se, ale było blisko. Myślał, że będzie jeszcze biegać, ale najwyraźniej zdecydowała, że musi odpokutować wczorajszy wypad bez niego i weszła do jego pokoju akurat wtedy, kiedy Grace siedziała mu na piersi, przesuwając się wyżej. Oboje zamarli, chociaż Grace tylko na chwilę, bo szybko zerknęła przez ramię na Sharon.

— Możesz nam dać minutkę? — zapytała niewinnie. Coś musiało zajść między kobietami, jakaś milcząca rozmowa, bo Sharon uśmiechnęła się szeroko i uniosła oba kciuki do góry.

— Wrócę za… pół godzinki — oznajmiła i szybko zniknęła za drzwiami.

Steve zdążył zakryć oczy przedramieniem, ale Grace pocałowała go lekko w usta i pogłaskała po włosach, zapewniając, że nic się nie stało i czy mógłby, prosiła, zdjąć rękę z twarzy, bo chce na niej usiąść.

— Mam nadzieję, że specjalnie nie czekałeś, aż mnie nie będzie, aby zaliczyć — mówiła Sharon. Nawet nie kryła się z tym, jak bardzo bawi ją fakt, że go naszła. — Chociaż od technicznej strony, to ona zaliczyła, a nie ty. Wykorzystała cię, może?

— Nikt nikogo nie wykorzystywał — burknął Steve, zakręcając prysznic. I taka była prawda; podczas rozmowy Grace rzuciła parę jednoznacznych zaproszeń, które przyjął i zgodził się wziąć ją do łóżka, pod warunkiem, że ona go pokieruje, pokaże co i jak, nauczy. 

Rozważał taki sam układ z dziewczętami z tournee, kiedy mu to zaproponowały, ale wtedy miał w głowie tylko Peggy, mimo że ona była na froncie, a on w rajtuzach promował obligacje wojenne. Za to teraz o Peggy mógł zapomnieć całkowicie, a Grace była miła, ładna, dobrze się z nią rozmawiało, i skoro zaoferowała, to nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby odmówić.

Miał wrażenie, że nadal czuł ją na języku, mimo że wiedział, że to niemożliwe.

Sharon zapukała w drzwi.

— Nie siedzisz tam i nie wspominasz, co?

Steve powiesił mokry ręcznik i zaczął się ubierać.

— Może idź to rozgłosić w całej SHIELD, hm? Wiem, jak bardzo cię nosi — odpowiedział, zakładając bluzę.

— Ech, cała SHIELD, tyle roboty — skwitowała Sharon. — Napisałam tylko do Nataszy, ale nic nie odpisała. Jeszcze.

Steve miał nadzieję, że ta Natasza nigdy nie odpisze. Ale mógł ją wykorzystać do zmiany tematu.

— Natasza to ta agentka, z którą widziałaś się wczoraj? — zapytał.

— Mhm.

Nie usłyszał nic więcej, za to skupił się na nakładaniu musu. To z kolei przypomniało mu, jak Grace kazała mu dokładnie zmyć mus z rąk, ale żeby nie kłopotał się z resztą, i gdy wrócił z łazienki, leżała na jego łóżku już naga… I później, kiedy po raz pierwszy doszła na jego języku, kiedy zobaczył smugi musu ze swojej twarzy na jej udach… Najwyraźniej te ślady naprawdę się jej podobały. Po raz pierwszy uśmiechał się, nakładając mus.

Założył kontakty, upewnił się, że wszystko jest tak, jak trzeba, i otworzył drzwi. Sharon wyemigrowała na jego łóżko, SMS-ując zawzięcie. To tyle z nadziei, że jej koleżanka nie odpisze.

— Natasza każe ci powiedzieć, że jako chory na ZCO masz o wiele zdrowsze podejście do seksu niż ci, z którymi ona ma do czynienia. Najwyraźniej ci od niej żyją w celibacie. 

— Teoretycznie nie uprawiałem seksu z Grace — zauważył, siadając przy biurku i uruchamiając komputer.

— Praktycznie uprawiałeś czynności seksualne — powiedziała Sharon. — Na które ludzie Nataszy nie wpadli, bo najwyraźniej są samolubnymi dupkami. — Opuściła telefon i próbowała zajrzeć mu w ekran. — Co robisz?

— Szukam ścieżki dźwiękowej z filmu “Trouble Man” — odpowiedział, przewijając myszką wyniki.

— To, co Sam ci polecił? — upewniła się Sharon.

— Mhm. Grace mówi, że miał rację, więc przesunąłem to na górę listy.

— Ach, “Grace mówi”. Jesteście parą?

Steve zerknął na nią z ukosa.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to była twoja sprawa.

Sharon uniosła ręce do góry w poddańczym geście, ale uśmiechała się kącikami ust.

— Nie jest, ale jeśli jesteście razem, muszę to donieść wyżej. To nie mój wymysł, to zasady.

— Ehe — zwątpił Steve. Ale na wszelki wypadek postanowił odpowiedzieć, żeby uniknąć takich pytań w przyszłości, w mniej prywatnych miejscach. Albo u Peggy. — Nie sądzę, żeby tak było. Pożegnaliśmy się i tyle. Nie umawialiśmy się na kolejny raz.

— Hmm — mruknęła Sharon. Oparła się o wezgłowie łóżka i wróciła do swojego telefonu. — Okej, Casanovo.

sss

Steve jest przykuty do ściany łańcuchami tak grubymi, że o ile może je ruszyć, to rozerwanie ich nie jest możliwe. Jego tarcza jest poza zasięgiem, oparta o ścianę, postawiona tam chyba tylko po to, aby z niego drwić. Widzi ją, ale nie może po nią sięgnąć, och, ironio.

Pomieszczenia strzeże dwoje żołnierzy. Mówią po angielsku, ale to nie znaczy, że to armia Stanów Zjednoczonych. Steve nikomu nie ufa, nawet kiedy przychodzi medyk i tłumaczy mu, że muszą wprowadzać do jego systemu jakiś “lek”. Nie ma wyboru, łańcuchy i kilku żołnierzy przytrzymują go, kiedy w kręgi tuż pod szyją jest coś wstrzykiwane. Na razie nie widzi skutków ubocznych, ale to nie znaczy, że ich nie ma. Że ich nie będzie. Na razie tylko czeka.

Nie wie, dlaczego tu jest. Nikt nie odpowiada na jego pytania, każą mu czekać. Nie wie, na co ma czekać. 

Czasami o nim dyskutują; że pewnie używał gwiazd do nawigacji, dlatego wiedział, że musi iść na południe. Że jest Kapitanem Ameryką. Że mają rozkazy i nie mogą ich zignorować. Że biedak nie wie, ile go jeszcze czeka.

Steve zastanawia się, czy to ostatnie jest groźbą, czy stwierdzeniem faktu.

Czeka. Nie ma innego wyjścia.

sss

Wizyty u Peggy nie były lekkie i przyjemne, ale Steve za nic nie mógłby z nich zrezygnować. Poza tym wiedział, że o ile on się czuł, jakby jego serce pękało, za każdym razem, kiedy Peggy zapominała o jego powrocie i przeżywała go na nowo, to serce Sharon naprawdę było rozrywane; ból, jaki może sprawić tylko rodzina.

— Nie wierz w żadne jej słowo, Peggy — oznajmił Steve, kiedy upewnili się, że Peggy pamięta. — Sharon ma wybujałą wyobraźnię.

Kobiety wymieniły się spojrzeniami. Najwyraźniej było to już za wiele, bo Peggy w zachwycie wróciła spojrzeniem do Steve’a.

— Znalazłeś kogoś? Mówiłam ci, że wiele jest teraz kobiet takich, jak ja.

Sharon zaśmiała się, a Steve jęknął głośno, jednak wkrótce cała trójka uśmiechała się. 

To była jedna z lepszych wizyt. Peggy nie zapomniała ani razu, szybko przeszli od poniżania Steve’a do innych tematów, a nawet mógł porozmawiać z Peggy chwilę na osobności, kiedy Sharon poszła po coś do picia.

Mało było takich dni. Mimo to Sharon i Steve starali się przychodzić do Peggy codziennie, aby wykorzystać kazdą chwile, kiedy choroba nie przeszkadzała jej w odbieraniu świata dookoła.

Steve uwielbiał te dni.

Pewnie dlatego, kiedy Sharon nie zabrała go do bazy, a do budynku, w którym mieściło się Biuro Weterana, nie narzekał. Żałował, oczywiście, kiedy Sharon dumnie oznajmiła, że “Steve dzisiaj zaliczył, tak bardzo rozmowa z tobą mu pomogła, Sam!”. Nie czuł się źle z faktem, że siłą wystawił ją za drzwi biura Sama i zakluczył je za nią. 

— No nie mów mi, że Sama też chcesz zaliczyć, Casanovo! — krzyknęła, po czym roześmiała się, a Sam razem z nią.

— Zaczynam myśleć, że to Sharon musi zaliczyć, skoro tak bardzo interesuje się moim życiem seksualnym — skomentował Steve, siadając na wygodnym fotelu przy oknie.

— Kto wie — zaczął Sam — może masz rację, może Sharon ci zazdrości.

Steve ugryzł się w język, metaforycznie. Chciał odpowiedzieć, że z chęcią zamieni się z nią miejscami, odda jej ZCO, a nawet serum, żeby być normalnego zdrowia, jak ona – skoro w tych czasach na wiele jego chorób są lepsze specyfiki – ale poczuł, jak zalewa go fala wstydu. Sharon tylko sobie żartowała, nie chciała nic złego przez to przekazać. Nie była wredna, tylko się drażniła. A cóż, był teraz do niej przydzielony, więc pewnie jej życie składało się w części z życia Steve’a i znajdowała zabawę gdzie tylko mogła.

Westchnął i skupił się na Samie, aby odepchnąć wszystkie negatywne myśli.

— Ściągnąłem tę ścieżkę dźwiękową, ale jeszcze jej nie odsłuchałem — oznajmił, aby zacząć jakoś rozmowę.

Nie był świadomy, że Sam zaczął go rozpracowywać o wiele wcześniej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jeszcze raz zaznaczam - Steve i Grace NIE BĘDĄ parą. 
> 
> O ile Internet mnie dobrze informuje, koło Qaanaaq nie ma żadnej bazy wojskowej. Jest jedna o wiele dalej, nazywa się Nord.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publikuję ten rozdział z lekkim opóźnieniem, bo życie poza fikami również istnieje.

Rozmyślanie nad tym wszystkim, co mu się w życiu – i nie tylko – przydarzyło, nie pomagało Steve’owi w funkcjonowaniu. Widział, jak paru chorych na ZCO chodziło po bazie bez musu, czasami też bez kontaktów, nie kryjąc się ze swoim stanem zdrowotnym, traktując go jak zwykłe przeziębienie. 

Steve czuł, że również powinien pogodzić się z tym, jak wygląda. Nie po to zawsze stawał w obronie słabszych i innych, aby mogli swobodnie istnieć na tym świecie, pomimo nie podlegania pod kanony społeczne, żeby teraz samemu próbować na siłę podporządkować się wymogom estetycznym. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ludzie z reguły źle reagują na coś nowego, co przeczy istniejącemu stanowi rzeczy lub zaburza go. A osoby chorujące na ZCO, chodzące wśród zdrowych bez musu i kontaktów, przykuwały zły rodzaj uwagi. 

Najbardziej w oczy rzucały się… oczy. Jedni z fascynacją spoglądali prosto w nie przez całą rozmowę, jakby chcąc przyjrzeć się dokładnie wylanej tęczówce, zapamiętać rozmazane kontury. Byli tym zafascynowani. Inni z kolei całkowicie unikali kontaktu wzrokowego. Ani razu nie spojrzeli Steve’owi w twarz, kiedy akurat nie zdążył założyć kontaktów. Była też grupa, która z różnych względów wpatrywała się w oczy intensywnie, aby za moment uciec wzrokiem w bok. Ich miny zazwyczaj pokazywały wiele odczuć, od ciekawości, przez zawstydzenie, po strach. Nie zawsze te konkretne, nie zawsze wszystkie razem. 

Grace patrzyła mu w oczy bez żadnej z tych emocji. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, czy od początku była “odporna” na ten widok, czy przyzwyczaiła się czasem. Po prostu nie zwracał wcześniej na to uwagi, miał na głowie ważniejsze kwestie niż ocenianie, jak otoczenie reaguje na jego wygląd.

Sharon rzadko kiedy w ogóle na niego patrzyła, zazwyczaj albo była odwrócona bokiem, albo spoglądała w tę samą stronę, co on. Lub, coraz częściej, rozmawiali przez drzwi. Nie przeszkadzało to im w komunikowaniu się, więc nie uważał tego za problem. Nawet jeśli Sharon chciała nie patrzeć na niego, na sztucznie ciemny odcień skóry nadawany przez mus i niebieskie soczewki, których kolor był nienaturalny i matowy, to nie winił jej za to. Zrobiła dla niego tyle, nadal robiła, że mogłaby kręcić na niego nosem, a i tak próbowałby utrzymać tą znajomość. Pewnie czułby się nieco urażony i próbował z nią o tym porozmawiać… Więc dobrze, że taka sytuacja nie zaistniała.

Z musem była inna historia. Idealne nałożenie musu nie istniało; najlepiej byłoby móc nałożyć lekką warstwę, aby odcień skóry nie był zbytnio “opalony”. Jednakże zbyt cienka warstwa musu powodowała jego wysychanie i kruszenie; odpadał o wiele szybciej, niż gdyby ścierało się grubszą warstwę. Pozostawało nałożenie sporej ilości musu, przez co wyglądało się na opalonego maścią brązującą, o której mówiła mu Grace. Nie tyle ważny był wygląd, co ważna była funkcjonalność. Po co zakładać mus w ogóle, jeśli cienka warstwa odleci? Chodziło o zakrywanie, a nie o upiększanie się.

Steve odłożył akta na stolik nocny. I tak już od dłuższego czasu wpatrywał się w jedno zdanie, nie czytając go. Za dużo myślał o tym, co się teraz z nim stanie. 

Nikt nie będzie chciał Kapitana Ameryki, który nie jest w pełni zdrowia. Serum miało zająć się wszystkimi chorobami, więc Steve założył, że to, co zostało, nie mogło być chorobą. 

Obrócił się na bok i zgasił światło. Pomyśli o tym kiedy indziej. Może jutro, jak się wyśpi, może wcale. Wystarczająco dużo czasu minęło od momentu, kiedy ostatni raz zawracał sobie tym głowę. Jutro weźmie Internet w obroty; z Internetem lepiej się myśli.

sss

Kiedy Grace przychodzi następny raz – już któryś z kolei, widzieli się tyle razy, że stała się “Grace”, już nie była “agentką van Pelt” – Steve ma listę, na której zapisywał pytania o różnej porze dnia i nocy, kiedy coś mu się przypomniało. Grace widzi ją i uśmiecha się lekko, siadając na krześle przy biurku.

— Witam, Steve.

— Witaj.

Nie jest już ubrana specjalnie dla niego. Ma na sobie spodnie z kantem i białą bluzkę z kołnierzykiem. Ma założone szelki i kaburę pod pachą, ale Steve nie widzi broni. Pewnie zabrali jej przed wejściem.

Ale Steve nie o tym chce rozmawiać.

— Dlaczego tu jestem? — pyta, wybierając zakreślone kilka razy pytanie z listy.

— Tu? — Grace przechyla głowę. — O co konkretnie pytasz?

— Dlaczego jestem w SHIELD. Dlaczego jestem w tej agencji rządowej, a nie w jednostce militarnej.

— Słuszne pytanie — zgadza się Grace, kiwając głową. — Odpowiedź jest trochę bardziej skomplikowana, ale postaram się ją skrócić.

— Doceniam to — wtrąca Steve, ale po tym milknie.

— Nie jesteś jedynym człowiekiem powracającym z Powstania. Jak wiesz, wielu agentów znajduje się w tym samym, ach, nie, nie tym samym, w podobnym stanie, w podobnej sytuacji, co ty. SHIELD przyjmuje ich wszystkich. Po zdaniu raportu z ostatnich chwil swojego życia sprzed śmierci i choroby, jeśli je pamiętają, agenci mają do wyboru: powrót do domu lub do służby. Dostają okres dwóch miesięcy próby, niezależnie co wybiorą. Jeśli ich wybór nie okaże się trafny, w ciągu tych dwóch miesięcy mogą go zmienić.

— Ale ja nie jestem agentem — zauważa Steve.

Grace kiwa głową, zakładając nogę na nogę.

— Nie, nie jesteś. Jako żołnierz armii Stanów Zjednoczonych powinieneś mieć inne obowiązki, jednak… Regulacje wojskowe mówią jedynie o powracających z Powstania, którzy zginęli na służbie dwadzieścia lub mniej lat przed Powstaniem. Wojsko nie może cię tknąć. — Wzdycha i patrzy na niego, jakby chciała, aby jej następnych słów słuchał z uwagą. — Dyrektor Fury zadecydował, że zostaniesz tutaj przydzielony i tak, ponieważ działałeś pod jednostką SSR, a przyjęło się, że to z niej rozwinęła się SHIELD.

— Też mam dwa miesiące? — pyta, bo nagle wydaje mu się to ważniejsze niż inne pytania na liście. Nie wie, jakiej odpowiedzi powinien chcieć; co zrobi, jeśli będzie mógł wyjść? Czy w ogóle będzie chciał skorzystać i wydostać się stąd?

— Nie — odpowiada Grace i uśmiecha się na jego minę. — Z powodu ilości lat, które przeleżałeś w lodzie, twój okres próbny przedłużył się do pół roku.

Miło to słyszeć. Odczuwa ulgę, że nie musi decydować zbyt szybko, czego potrzebuje teraz od życia. Zerka na agentkę, która przygląda się swoim dłoniom.

— Kiedy SHIELD zamierzało mi to powiedzieć?

Uśmiech na twarzy Grace poszerza się, jednak nadal jest to tylko uprzejmy gest.

— Jeśli w ciągu najbliższych tygodni nie zacząłbyś zadawać odpowiednich pytań, uznalibyśmy cię za nieprzystosowanego do życia wśród społeczeństwa i okres próbny wydłużyłby się do dwóch lat.

— W takim razie cieszę się, że zacząłem zadawać właściwe pytania — komentuje Steve, sięgając znowu po listę. — Idziemy dalej. 

sss

Tym razem Steve czekał na Sharon zwarty i gotowy. Słuchał ścieżki dźwiękowej poleconej przez Sama i szkicował, ale zaśmiał się, kiedy Sharon wsunęła po cichu głowę do jego pokoju, chcąc się pewnie zakraść. To dlatego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, kiedy wchodziła. Teraz wyglądała na zawiedzioną, że nie zdołała wziąć go z zaskoczenia.

— Przyzwyczaiłaś się, że przysypiam? — zapytał niewinnie, wracając do szkicu. — Wiesz, że spałem przez siedemdziesiąt lat?

W pierwszym odruchu chciał zrobić unik, kiedy w jego stronę poleciał telefon, ale zamiast tego złapał go w locie bez wysiłku. Zaśmiał się i odrzucił go Sharon, odkładając szkicownik.

— Co dzisiaj będziemy robić? — spytał, mając nadzieję, że nic ważnego, bo miał swoje plany. Nie mógł ich wykonać sam, więc ciekawił się, czy Sharon będzie skłonna mu pomóc.

— To co zawsze, Pinky. Będziemy podbijać świat — odpowiedziała Sharon, uśmiechając się lekko i zaczęła coś nucić. Steve domyślił się, że to kolejne odniesienie, którego nie zrozumie, więc tylko uniósł brwi. — Później ci pokażę — dodała w końcu, siadając obok niego na łóżku, pisząc coś na telefonie. — A dlaczego pytasz? Masz jakieś plany?

— Można tak powiedzieć.

— Naprawdę? — Sharon uniosła głowę i obrzuciła go przelotnym spojrzeniem. — Huh. — Schowała telefon do kieszeni i przesunęła się na łóżku tak, że siedziała obok niego. Dopiero po tym, jak złożyła strzykawkę i wstrzyknęła mu lek, odezwała się ponownie. — No to słucham.

Steve zerknął na nią kątem oka, a potem podał jej szkicownik, otwierając go na ostatniej stronie. Po lewej znajdował się portret młodej Peggy, a po prawej postacie w różnych figurach tanecznych.

— Peggy miała nauczyć mnie tańczyć — przyznał. — Tuż przed tym, jak uderzyłem w lód, umówiliśmy się na tańce. Miałem… miałem się zjawić w klubie w Nowym Jorku i… — Nie dokończył, tylko westchnął.

Sharon przyglądała się rysunkom. Przyłożyła palec do portretu Peggy, przesuwając go po włosach. Steve uśmiechnął się; Sharon nie była idealną kopią, ale widział Peggy w jej rysach. Czuł się z tym dziwnie i na początku niezręcznie, ale wkrótce przełamali lody i zauważył, że bardzo ją polubił niezależnie od jej powiązań z Peggy.

— Klub w Nowym Jorku, co? — powiedziała, oddając mu szkicownik. Zerknęła na zegarek na ręce. — Jeśli wyjdziemy teraz, to będziemy tam przed porą obiadową.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się Steve. — Znaczy, naprawdę mogę pojechać?

Sharon wzruszyła ramionami.

— Sprawujesz się dobrze, nie narzekasz na inwigilację, spotykasz się z Samem… Jako agentka przydzielona do opiekowania się tobą, nie widzę zastrzeżeń. Drobna wycieczka dobrze ci zrobi.

— Będę mógł pojechać motorem? — zapytał, zeskakując z łóżka. Podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej skórzaną kurtkę, zakładając ją na koszulę. Szybko założył też buty i kucnął, aby je zawiązać.

— Od jak dawna miałeś na to ochotę? — Sharon nie odpowiedziała na jego pytanie, bo była zbyt rozbawiona.

— Cóż — odpowiedział, prostując się i podchodząc do komputera. Ściszył trochę muzykę, siadając przy biurku. — Teoretycznie od kiedy się obudziłem. Miałem ochotę iść, mimo że logicznie wiedziałem, że Peggy nie będzie tam na mnie czekać. Ale dzisiaj rano zdecydowałem, że aby pogrzebać przeszłość, muszę wywiązać się ze swoich obietnic.

Sharon zeszła z łóżka, klepiąc go po ramieniu w drodze do łazienki.

— Wiesz, że jak ją poprosisz, to wstanie i z tobą zatańczy? — uświadomiła Steve’a. 

— Ja… ugh. — Steve, co prawda, nie wiedział tego, ale bałby się tańczyć teraz z Peggy. Ba! Wcześniej już się bał, że nadepnie jej na stopy, a co dopiero teraz! — Nie sądzę, żeby nauka z taką… delikatną osobą… była bezbolesna. Dla tej osoby.

— To poproś Grace — zawołała Sharon. Wychyliła się z łazienki. — I dlaczego nie masz w łazience nic sugerującego, że przebywa tu kobieta?

Steve patrzył na nią ogłupiony.

— Jedyna kobieta, która tu przebywa, to ty — powiedział tonem sugerującym, że Sharon chyba postradała zmysły. — Sama odpowiedz sobie na to pytanie. To co z tym motorem?

— Motor ci nie ucieknie — odpowiedziała. — I jak to, tylko ja? A Grace?

— Uparłaś się na tą Grace, co? — zaśmiał się Steve. — Nie, nie widziałem się z Grace od czasu tamtej zabawy. Mówiłem ci, że to nic takiego. 

— No mówiłeś, ale uznałam, że po prostu skłamałeś, żebym ja nie musiała kłamać wyżej.

Steve uniósł brew i wyłączył komputer. Zdecydował się nie drążyć tego tematu, bo znowu się zakręcą i wyjdzie nie tak, jakby chciał.

— Chciałbym wyjechać jeszcze dzisiaj — powiedział za to, mając nadzieję, że nakieruje jej uwagę na ważniejsze tory.

— No to chodź.

Sharon wyszła pierwsza z jego pokoju, więc Steve szybko złapał telefon komórkowy i zapakowaną tarczę, a następnie wyszedł za nią. Miło ze strony Sharon, że odprowadzała go do garażu. Nie powiedziała nic przeciwko temu, aby wziął motor, więc uznał to za ciche pozwolenie. Nie skomentowała też tarczy, więc ucieszył się tym bardziej.

Poczekał, aż Sharon otworzy panel maskujący drogę do hangaru z motorami i od razu podszedł do swojego – sam go wybrał, chociaż został zakupiony przez SHIELD. Chciał już odjeżdżać, ale Sharon stanęła mu na drodze, podając mu kask. W drugiej ręce trzymała swój i mina mu trochę zrzedła, na co agentka uniosła brew.

— Myślałeś, że jedziesz sam? — zapytała rozbawiona.

Burknął coś w odpowiedzi, ale przyjął kask i założył go. Sharon zniknęła za jego plecami i czekał, aż usiądzie za nim, ale zamiast tego usłyszał warkot drugiego motoru. Zerknął do tyłu akurat w chwili, kiedy Sharon podjechała swoim motorem obok niego. Popukała swój kask przy części, gdzie szyba stykała się z obudową, a następnie wskazała na Steve’a. Przyłożył dłoń do tej samej części w swoim kasku i od razu zobaczył, jak pojawił się przed nim komputerowy interfejs z danymi, które znaczyły dla niego bardzo niewiele.

— Jeśli za bardzo ci przeszkadza, wydaj komendę zamknięcia interfejsu — usłyszał głos Sharon. Czyli komunikacja też była w cenie.

— Zamknij interfejs — powiedział, na co wszystkie okienka zniknęły, pozostawiając jedynie połączenie z Sharon.

— Zawsze możesz wszystko przywołać, jeśli będziesz chciał znać kierunek i siłę wiatru, czy nadciągające korki na drodze.

— Od tego mam ciebie, bo pewnie u siebie nie wyłączyłaś niczego — rzucił.

Odpalił silnik i wyjechał na drogę, od razu skręcając w lewo. Nie musiał oglądać się za siebie, aby wiedzieć, że Sharon jedzie tuż za nim. Sprawdził trasę w Google Maps dzisiaj rano i pamiętał wszystko, więc nie potrzebował innej mapy niż ta w jego głowie.

sss 

Jak przewidziała Sharon, do Nowego Jorku dotarli przed porą obiadową. O wiele łatwiej było nawigować na ulicach na motorach, niż gdyby jechali samochodem. Nowy Jork był zatłoczony jak zawsze; miło było wiedzieć, że to się nie zmieniło.

— Najpierw coś zjemy, czy od razu chcesz jechać… gdzie właściwie chcesz jechać? — zapytała Sharon.

— Manhattan, niedaleko Central Parku — odpowiedział ogólnie Steve, nie chcąc zdradzić konkretnego adresu. Nie wiedział, czy Peggy mówiła o tym komukolwiek; miał nadzieję, że nie, bo chciał zachować tę rzecz między nimi. 

— Znajdźmy miejsce do jedzenia, Steve, klub ci nie ucieknie.

Musiał przyznać jej rację. Znaleźli jakąś małą knajpkę przy wjeździe na Manhattan i zamówili najbardziej obiadową rzecz z menu. Steve niecierpliwie czekał na Sharon, która odmawiała jedzenia szybciej, bo to niezdrowo. Droczyła się z nim, że w ogóle nie obchodzi go jej zdrowie – a przez mówienie nie jadła, więc Steve był uroczo zestresowany (o czym poinformowała go z uśmieszkiem) i wykręcał dłonie. 

W końcu Sharon zlitowała się nad nim i dokończyła swój obiad. Steve wywlókł ją z knajpki po zapłaceniu i wręcz posadził na motorze, następnie wskakując na swój. Słyszał w kasku jej śmiech, kiedy jechali o wiele wolniej, niż by sobie tego życzył, ale z korkami nawet Kapitan Ameryka nie wygra.

Gdy skręcali w 53 ulicę, Steve’owi od razu rzucił się w oczy wysoki budynek. Gdy podjechał bliżej, okazało się, że ten budynek właśnie stoi w miejscu, w którym znajdował się Stork Club. Zatrzymał się przy chodniku i spojrzał w górę.

— Baxter Building? Tu mają klub? — zapytała Sharon, stając za nim.

— Tutaj był klub — odpowiedział Steve, ściągając kask i wyłączając silnik.

Nie zdążył jeszcze zejść całkiem z motoru, kiedy poczuł drobne drgania podłoża. Chwilę później usłyszał zduszone przez kask przekleństwo Sharon. Udało mu się chwycić tarczę, ale nie zdążył jej wyciągnąć, bo musiał osłonić siebie i Sharon przed lecącymi na wszystkie strony kawałkami ulicy. Miał nadzieję, że jego motor nie ucierpi.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał, a Sharon uniosła szybkę i pokiwała głową. — Wiesz, co się dzieje?

— Czujniki poinformowały o ruchu tektonicznym — odpowiedziała. — Ale nie wiem nic więcej.

Steve zdążył obrócić się przodem do zagrożenia, i wtedy to zobaczył: z wielkiej dziury, która wybrzuszyła się niczym wulkan na ulicę i chodnik, zaczęła wylewać się armia niskich do pasa, ale humanoidalnych, żółto-bladych postaci.

— Może powinnaś powiadomić o tym tutejszy oddział SHIELD. Kim oni są? — zapytał, na razie nie interweniując. Nie znał zamiarów nadchodzących, nie wiedział, czy to atak, czy coś innego.

— Moloidy — odpowiedziała od razu Sharon. Nawet nie sprawdzała tego w bazie, więc albo było to coś, co często się pojawiało, albo całkiem niedawno zaczęło. — Podwładni Mole-Mana. Są tu pewnie przez Fantastyczną Czwórkę.

Steve nie zdążył zapytać, kim jest Fantastyczna Czwórka, kiedy z budynku wybiegł człowiek ze skały razem z człowiekiem-gumą, a z jednego z okien zleciała kobieta wraz z mężczyzną, który płonął. Liczba się zgadzała.

— Kapitanie — odezwała się stanowczo Sharon, nie pozostawiając wątpliwości, że to rozkaz. — Nie możesz się angażować.

Steve miał ochotę na nią warknąć.

— Ludzie są w niebezpieczeństwie — powiedział, ściskając mocniej tarczę. Nadal jej nie wyciągnął, ale skoro SHIELD nie chciało, żeby się angażował, to może… — Powiedziałaś “Kapitanie” — zwrócił się do Sharon, która patrzyła na niego przenikliwie. — Mówiłaś do Kapitana Ameryki. Nie było mowy o tym, żeby Steve Rogers się nie angażował. 

Zanim ruszył do przodu, zobaczył uśmieszek w kąciku jej ust. Z uśmiechem dołączył do Fantastycznej Czwórki, która starała się wycofać wszystkich moloidów, ale nie robić im krzywdy, jeśli mogli tego uniknąć. Przeskoczył linię ognia, którą wyznaczył latający mężczyzna w płomieniach. Upewnił się, że pokrowiec jego tarczy nie podpalił się i nie zdradził go, po czym zabrał się za atakowanie.

— Hej hej, panie ładny — zawołał głos niedaleko. Steve uderzył tarczą grupkę moloidów, odsyłając ich do tyłu, na towarzyszy. — Cywile powinni trzymać się…

W czasie, kiedy człowiek w ogniu powiedział pierwszą część zdania, Steve’owi udało się odsunąć moloidy na dobre dziesięć metrów.

— Czy wyglądam jak cywil? — zawołał Steve, uśmiechając się szeroko i posyłając tarczę do grupy, która odcięła się od reszty. Przez pokrowiec tarcza poleciała krzywo i nie mogła do niego wrócić, ale i tak udało mu się rozproszyć moloidy. W pojedynkę nie miały możliwości wydostać się z pierścienia ognia.

Bitwa dobiegała końca i jeśli ten cały Mole-Man nie wyglądał jak każdy inny moloid, to nie pokazał się wcale. Steve zrobił zniesmaczoną minę, pilnując ostatnie moloidy znikające w dziurze; albo był to wywiad, albo test. Nie podobała mu się żadna z tych możliwości.

Odetchnął, kiedy nie zobaczył żadnego moloida w polu swojego widzenia, i przetarł czoło wierzchem dłoni. Otworzył szerzej oczy, kiedy zauważył rozmazany mus. Zaklął w myślach i rozejrzał się za Sharon, ale musiał podczas walki przemieścić się i być po drugiej strony dziury w ziemi, bo tutaj nie widział żadnych motorów. 

Spojrzał uważnie na Fantastyczną Czwórkę, która podeszła do niego. Człowiek z gumy nie rozciągał się już, kobieta nie lewitowała, a mężczyzna w ogniu… nie, chłopiec, nastolatek w ogniu, przestał się palić. Człowiek ze skały jednak pozostał taki sam. Steve uznał, że on również był ostrożny i z uwagi na niego nie chciał powrócić do swojej ludzkiej postaci.

Jeśli zauważyli rozmazany mus na jego twarzy, nie skomentowali tego.

— Dziękujemy za asystę — odezwał się mężczyzna z gumy. — Przy takiej ilości moloidów staramy się jak możemy, ale kilka zawsze nam ucieknie. Dodatkowa para rąk robi dużą różnicę.

Steve stanął na “spocznij” i skinął głową. Żałował, że nie ma z nim Sharon i nie może mu powiedzieć, czego się spodziewać.

— To mój obowiązek — odpowiedział, trzymając tarczę z boku, ale w mocnym uścisku. — Cywile byli w niebezpieczeństwie.

— No, mówiłem, że wojskowy — oznajmił nastolatek, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Johnny — skarciła młodego kobieta, chociaż Steve nie do końca wiedział, czym sobie na to zasłużył.

— Jest pan żołnierzem? — zapytał człowiek-guma. 

Steve rozejrzał się ponownie, ale nadal nie widział Sharon.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy nie jest to utajnione.

Mężczyzna ze skały prychnął i zaśmiał się.

— Właśnie się przyznałeś, że nie tylko jesteś żołnierzem, ale jakimś specjalnym.

No cóż. Nie mógł im teraz powiedzieć, żeby trzymali to w tajemnicy. Na szczęście wtedy na horyzoncie pojawiła się Sharon. Podeszła do nich, zatrzymując się przy Stevie.

— Nic nie powiedziałem — bronił się, kiedy spojrzała na niego podejrzanie.

— Jesteś z SHIELD — zauważył człowiek-guma. 

— SHIELD nie są żołnierzami — dodała kobieta.

Sharon posłała mu srogie spojrzenie i Steve uniósł ręce do góry.

— Hej, sami się domyślili!

Sharon westchnęła i wyprostowała się.

— Możemy porozmawiać w środku, doktorze Richards? — zapytała. Człowiek z gumy pokiwał głową.

sss

Steve nie spodziewał się, że wewnątrz wszystko będzie takie… domowe. Jednak gdy wyszli z windy, rzucił mu się w oczy całkiem przyjemny salon. Niestety, nie zatrzymali się w nim, tylko przeszli dalej, do pokoju z dużym stołem konferencyjnym. 

Usiadł przodem do wyjścia, obok Sharon. Nastolatek, Johnny, chciał się wymigać, ale kobieta nie dała za wygraną, i usiadł naprzeciwko Steve’a, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Pozostali usiedli obok niego.

— Jestem Agentką Trzynaście — powiedziała Sharon. Następnie zwróciła się do Steve’a, wywołując u pozostałej czwórki zdziwienie. — To jest doktor Reed Richards, Mister Fantastic. Sue Storm-Richards, Invisible Woman. Jej brat, Jonathan Storm, Human Torch. 

— Mów mi Johnny — wtrącił Jonathan, zakładając ręce za głowę. Steve pokiwał głową. Szybko w głowie ułożył sobie obraz rodziny adopcyjnej, skoro Johnny był czarnoskóry a Sue biała.

— Oraz Ben Grimm — kontynuowała Sharon — znany jako Thing.

— Thing? — Steve zmarszczył brwi. — Mówią na ciebie “Thing”?

Sue spuściła wzrok na stół.

— Tak się przyjęło. Mów mi Ben. Wiemy, kim jest szanowna pani agentka, ale kim ty jesteś?

— Ja… — Steve spojrzał na Sharon. — Um.

— Jesteś chory na ZCO — zauważył doktor Richards. — Dlatego nas nie znałeś? Pojawiliśmy się po twojej… — Sue dała mu kuksańca w bok. — Ach, tak. Pojawiliśmy się trochę później?

— Można tak powiedzieć — odpowiedział Steve. Sharon westchnęła i machnęła ręką w geście “proszę bardzo, mów”. Steve sięgnął po pokrowiec i wyciągnął z niego tarczę. Położył ją na stole, ale blisko siebie. — Jestem Kapitanem Ameryką. 

— Stary! Naprawdę? — Johnny aż wstał, patrząc zafascynowany na tarczę. — Mogę dotknąć?

Pozostała trójka wyglądała na bardziej sceptycznych. Kiedy Johnny przesunął rękę po tarczy (za zgodą Steve’a), Reed przybrał skupioną minę.

— To by oznaczało, że ZCO jest o wiele starszą chorobą, niż przewidywaliśmy. Cztery lata temu coś musiało spowodować obudzenie się choroby w zma…

— Reed — skarciła Sue. Albo lubiła to robić, albo była już przyzwyczajona, że musi trzymać wszystkich krótko.

— Nie szkodzi — powiedział Steve. — Wiem, że umarłem. Nie czuję się urażony przez takie słownictwo.

Sue pokiwała głową i zwróciła się do Reeda.

— Dopiero teraz możesz używać takiego słownictwa.

— Mhm, tak — Reed pocałował Sue w policzek. — Coś musiało się wtedy zmienić. Niestety, scena naukowa nie wie jeszcze, co konkretnie.

— SHIELD również nie jest w stanie nic znaleźć — dodała Sharon. — Nasi specjaliści działają oddzielnie, aby powstały różne punkty widzenia i aby można było szybciej przeanalizować wszystkie możliwości.

— Bardzo przydatne — przytaknął Reed. 

— Czy mogę tutaj zostawić Kapitana? — zapytała Sharon. Steve spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. — Muszę zdać raport.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedziała Sue. — Jeśli kapitan nie ma nic przeciwko…

— Steve. Jestem Steve Rogers — przerwał jej, zabierając tarczę i chowając ją do pokrowca. Nie podobało mu się, z jaką ciekawością doktor Richards na nią patrzył.

— Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, Steve, możesz zostać — powiedziała Sue, uśmiechając się. — Na pewno znajdziemy coś, co cię zainteresuje.

— Właściwie, to miałbym prośbę…

sss

Nie czuje się najlepiej. Nie wie, gdzie jest, nadal nie może uwolnić się od łańcuchów, nadal nikt mu nic nie mówi. Myśli w jego głowie są przyćmione; podejrzewa, że to przez ten płyn, który mu wstrzykują, ale nie może ich powstrzymać. Jest ich za dużo, są za silni, zbyt dobrze wyszkoleni.

— Czujesz się lepiej niż wczoraj? — pyta głos. 

Steve nie pamięta, jak się wczoraj czuł. Wydaje mu się, że dopiero dzisiaj go tu przyprowadzono, tylko już kilkanaście godzin temu. Mówi to osobie, do której należał głos, i słyszy przekleństwo.

— Nie, Kapitanie — odpowiada ten ktoś. — Jesteś tu już trzy dni.

Trzy dni to na pewno więcej niż kilkanaście godzin. Steve nie potrafi pojąć, dlaczego tak się czuje, dlaczego oni nic z nim nie robią, tylko mu coś wstrzykują. Coś, co najwyraźniej wymazuje z jego pamięci pobyt w tym miejscu.

Nie chcą, żeby pamiętał, ale dlaczego? Nie widzi nic innego poza tym pomieszczeniem i łańcuchami, więc nie wie nic poza tym, co ma przed sobą i co czuje (czyli w dalszym ciągu nic), w takim razie dlaczego nie pozwalają mu pamiętać?

— Negatywna reakcja może być spowodowana przez serum… — słyszy jeszcze oddalający się głos. — Trzeba ich powiadomić, może znajdą sposób…

Znowu zostaje sam. 

Ciekawi go, ile już godzin minęło, odkąd go pojmali.

sss

Ku zdziwieniu Steve’a, to Ben siedział z nim przy starych aktach i zdjęciach. Okazało się, że Stork Club został zburzony w tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątym szóstym roku, a trzy lata później otwarto Baxter Building.

— Trochę się spóźniłeś, co — zauważył Ben, ostrożnie odkładając pliki kartek.

— Tylko trochę — westchnął Steve. Pozbierał wszystkie dokumenty i pomógł Benowi poskładać je do pudeł, które następnie wcisnęli w kąt, z którego je wyciągnęli.

Ben zaprowadził go do wind, a następnie do pomieszczeń mieszkalnych. Steve cały czas się zastanawiał, czy ma zapytać, czy jednak lepiej nie zaspokajać swojej ciekawości. Kiedy przeszli na kanapę, przed telewizor, Steve westchnął, pokonany przez samego siebie.

— Mogę ci zadać osobiste pytanie, Ben? — zapytał, obracając się tak, aby móc go widzieć.

— Ha — burknął Ben. — Mam kogoś, jeśli o to chodzi, przykro mi, Kapitanie.

— Co? Nie! — Steve na pewno rumieniłby się teraz, gdyby mógł. Ben uśmiechnął się zadowolony. — Chciałem wiedzieć, um, zapytać, czy… zostajesz w tej postaci, bo mi nie ufasz? — Mina Bena powiedziała Steve’owi, że to drażliwy temat i z chęcią uderzyłby się w czoło. — Ach, przepraszam, nie musisz odpowiadać, przepraszam, że pytałem, nie chciałem cię urazić…

— Spokojnie, bo się zapowietrzysz — przerwał mu Ben, wyciągając zza kanapy piwo, upijając niemal całość na raz. — Ciekawa teoria, brak zaufania, wiesz — mówił dalej, wpatrując się w reklamę w telewizorze. — Ale nieprawdziwa. Ja nie mogę wrócić do bycia człowiekiem. Wyglądam tak cały czas.

— Och — rzucił cicho Steve. Wiedział, jak to jest, kiedy własne ciało nie jest takie, jakie się chce. Jednak wolał nie porównywać bycia za chudym i za chorym do bycia skałą. Gdyby sytuacja była odwrotna, nie doceniłby takiego porównania. — Ale na pewno jest jakiś sposób…?

— Reed się stara — odparł Ben. — Ale ma też inne zajęcia. No i ma Sue. Na razie nic nie było… na stałe.

— Przykro mi — powiedział Steve i skrzywił się niemal od razu. — Przepraszam. To brzmi tak sztucznie…

— Heh, nie ma sprawy — zapewnił go Ben. — Daję se radę.

Steve pokiwał głową i nie powiedział nic więcej. Znowu palnąłby coś, czego potem by żałował, albo co przypomniałoby tylko Benowi o jego stanie. Nie to, że można było zapomnieć o fakcie, że jest się skałą… 

Wyciągnął telefon i napisał SMS-a do Sharon z zapytaniem, kiedy wróci. Minęła dopiero godzina, ale Steve nie chciał przeciągać swojego pobytu i gościnności.

— Hej — odezwał się Ben. Poczekał, aż Steve uniesie głowę. — Piwa też nie pijasz?

— Nie — odpowiedział Steve, kręcąc głową. — Jeśli cokolwiek przełknę, spowoduje to nieprzyjemne… wymioty, można tak powiedzieć. 

— To ssie — skomentował Ben.

— Tak jakby — powiedział Steve, bo czuł ssanie w żołądku ten jeden raz, kiedy spróbował coś zjeść (kiedy nie wierzył Grace, że nie może), ale chyba nie o takie ssanie Benowi chodziło. Nie pasowało do kontekstu.

Jego telefon zawibrował; szybko spojrzał w dół i otworzył wiadomość.

— Wygląda na to, że jeszcze przez godzinę będę korzystał z waszej gościnności — oznajmił. — Jeśli to jest w porządku — dodał szybko.

— Jasne, się nie martw — zapewnił go Ben. — Właściwie to mogę cię wziąć do naszego pokoju treningowego, pokażę ci zabawki, jak chcesz.

Steve chciał. Był ciekawy, czy Czwórka używa takiego samego sprzętu, co zwykli ludzie, tylko zmodyfikowanego, aby wytrzymał więcej, czy jednak mają coś zupełnie nowego.

Jak się okazało, było wszystkiego po trochu. Zobaczył zwykłe sztangi, ławki, drążki, atlasy. Na każdej wolnej ścianie znajdowała się drabinka, a na dachu krata przypominająca labirynt. Jednak były też inne sprzęty, których zastosowania nie mógł wymyślić. 

— To mój worek treningowy — oznajmił dumnie Ben, klepiąc dłonią wielką bryłę metalu, przyczepioną do sufitu i podłogi grubymi stalowymi linami. Były skręcone w kształt sprężyny.

— Łał — westchnął Steve. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jakiej siły potrzeba do tego, aby je ruszyć. Nie miał problemu z liną stalową o średnicy pięciu centymetrów, ale te tutaj miały dobre dwadzieścia.

Ben musiał być cholernie silny.

— No — powiedział Ben. — Reed musiał stworzyć strefę buforową między piętrami poniżej i powyżej, bo cały budynek się trząsł, kiedy ćwiczyłem.

— Łał — powtórzył Steve. — Możesz… teraz…?

Ben uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokiwał głową. Stanął przed “workiem” i zamachnął się. Bryła metalu odskoczyła na bok, a liny napięły się, zaciskając sprężynę, która nie zdążyła wrócić do poprzedniego kształtu, bo Ben oddawał cios za ciosem. Steve czuł wibracje w zębach. “Łał” to było za mało, więc w milczeniu podziwiał, jak Ben uderza w bryłę, posyłając ją na boki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pomysł na to, że Baxter Building będzie stał w tym samym miejscu, w którym znajdował się Stork Club, nasunęła mi [ta mapa Manhattanu Marvela](http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2331/2229631318_6b73e8e5df_o.jpg), gdzie Baxter Building stoi w tym samym miejscu, w którym znajdował się Stork Club. Naprawdę.
> 
> "Worek treningowy" Bena istnieje w kanonie, możecie go zobaczyć [tutaj](http://janekburza.tumblr.com/post/70230687161).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni rozdział! Udało się w końcu doprowadzić go do takiego stanu, że może zostać opublikowany.

Koniec końców Sharon wróciła półtorej godziny później. Steve nadal ćwiczył z Benem, chociaż nie na sprzętach należących do Grimma. Mógł unieść jego najmniejsze, najlżejsze hantle, ale obiema rękoma i nie na długo. Ben cały czas uśmiechał się szeroko i dumnie obnosił się ze swoją siłą. Steve cieszył się za niego; dobrze, że Ben znalazł coś dobrego w swojej sytuacji, coś, z czego mógł czerpać satysfakcję.

Sue przetrzymała Sharon kolejne pół godziny, nie dając się przekonać, że agentka nie jest głodna.

— Specjalnie kazałam Johnny’emu ugotować więcej na obiad, bo te głodomory nie myślą o niczym innym, tylko o swoim tyłku. Jedz — rozkazała, stawiając przed Sharon spory talerz.

Mimo tego – czy też właśnie przez to – Sharon dogadywała się z Sue na tyle, że przegadały te pół godziny. Steve chciał już wracać, gdyż ćwiczenia z Benem spowodowały, że mus jeszcze bardziej mu się rozmazał i musiał go zmyć całkowicie, bo wyglądał absurdalnie. Miał jedynie swoje kontakty.

Jego postawa musiała zdradzać to, co błąkało mu się po głowie, bo żegnając się, Sue przytuliła go i wyszeptała:

— Nie przejmuj się, nikt tu nie ocenia po wyglądzie. — Odsunęła się i uśmiechnęła się do niego. — Zapraszamy ponownie, jak któreś z was będzie w Nowym Jorku.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Steve i wiedział, że Sue zrozumiała, że dziękuje nie tylko za zaproszenie. Pokiwała głową i zrobiła miejsce Benowi.

— Zgadzam się z Sue — powiedział. — Jak będziesz chciał wpaść porządnie poćwiczyć, to wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

Steve zaśmiał się i zapewnił go, że zapamięta. Rozejrzał się.

— Reed jest zajęty w laboratorium, a Johnny pewnie buja się ze Spider-Manem, więc na pożegnanie od nich nie licz — powiedziała z rozbawieniem Sue.

— Okej — odpowiedział i posłał im jeszcze uśmiech, zanim założył kask.

Byli już w drodze do stolicy, kiedy postanowił się odezwać.

— Kim jest Spider-Man? — zapytał. Usłyszał westchnienie Sharon i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Nie miałeś jeszcze się dowiedzieć, że teraz na Ziemi są inni meta-ludzie — odpowiedziała. — Widać jednak szefostwo nie przewidziało takich sytuacji.

— Najwyraźniej — zgodził się Steve. — Ale nie narzekam.

Sharon prychnęła i wyprzedziła go. Zbliżał się wieczór, słońce powoli zachodziło. Steve chciał być w stolicy jak najprędzej, więc również przyspieszył.

sss

Trening z Benem musiał go wykończyć bardziej, niż myślał, bo następnego dnia obudziło go trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

— Spadaj, idź pobiegaj jeszcze — jęknął, przewracając się na brzuch i chowając głowę pod poduszkę.

— Będę biegać, kiedy będę musiał coś dogonić — odpowiedział mu męski głos.

Steve natychmiast wyprostował ramiona i podniósł się, zrzucając poduszkę na ziemię. Obrócił się i zobaczył dyrektora Fury’ego w swoim nieodłącznym czarnym płaszczu i z przepaską na oku. 

— Och — wyrzucił z siebie i wyplątał się z pościeli, stając przed dyrektorem w samych bokserkach. — Uch, dzień dobry. Przepraszam.

— Spokojnie, Rogers. — Fury wydawał się rozbawiony, jeśli Steve dobrze odczytywał jego uniesioną brew. — Nikt nie wymaga od ciebie raportu. To nawet nie jest kontrola.

Steve stanął na “spocznij”, czując się nieco niezręcznie, stojąc przed nim jedynie w bieliźnie, ale gorszym posunięciem byłoby, gdyby nagle zaczął się pospiesznie ubierać.

— W takim razie czym sobie zasłużyłem na pańską wizytę? — zapytał, spoglądając na dyrektora. 

Fury przeszedł przez pokój i zatrzymał się przy biurku. Rozejrzał się po blacie, obejmując wzrokiem jego komputer, telefon, parę książek i szkicownik otwarty na niedokończonym rysunku Fantastycznej Czwórki walczącej z moloidami. Przewrócił kartkę szkicownika o jedną w tył i uniósł brew – tym razem ze zdziwienia – i jakby to, co widział, wzbudziło jego uznanie.

— Worek treningowy Bena Grimma, proszę pana — poinformował go Steve.

— Imponujące — skomentował dyrektor, potwierdzając przypuszczenia Steve’a, że na to właśnie patrzył. Odwrócił się do niego i Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma ani kontaktów, ani musu.

— Uch, jeśli pan poczeka, doprowadzę się do porządku — zaoferował.

— Nie trzeba — odpowiedział Fury. — Połowa chorych na ZCO w tej placówce i tak nie kłopocze się z zakryciem.

Steve skinął głową.

— Dobrze, proszę pana. — Nie dodał nic więcej, bo Fury sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, którego wystarczy zapytać raz. I nie pomylił się.

— Przyszedłem tutaj z pewną propozycją. — Dyrektor przeszedł w końcu do interesów. — Agentka Trzynaście nie może już dłużej cię niańczyć.

Steve powinien pewnie skupić się bardziej na tym “niańczeniu” niż na fakcie, że nie wie, co to znaczy dla Sharon.

— Ma pan jakieś zastrzeżenia do Sharon? Czy chodzi o wczoraj? Zrobiła wszystko według rozkazów, to ja się nie słuchałem…

Fury uniósł rękę.

— Rogers, dokładnie wiem, co zaszło w Nowym Jorku. — Ton, którym to powiedział, nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że Fury zdawał sobie sprawę z luki, którą Steve wykorzystał. — Nie, agentka Carter została przydzielona do nowej misji, gdzie będzie mogła w lepszy sposób wykorzystać swoje zdolności. 

Biorąc pod uwagę to, że przy Stevie nie robiła nic, to ta misja mogła być dosłownie czymkolwiek.

— Co to znaczy dla mnie? — zapytał. Znając SHIELD, misja Sharon jest utajniona, więc nie było sensu o nią pytać. 

— To znaczy, że masz wybór. Możesz pozostać tutaj, przydzielony do nowego agenta, albo możesz spędzić resztę okresu próbnego w Nowym Jorku. Fundacja Marii Stark zmienia siedzibę i teraz będzie działać właśnie z Wielkiego Jabłka.

Steve zmarszczył brwi i przekrzywił głowę. Nie wiedział, czy chodzi o tory wyścigów konnych czy jazzową stronę Harlemu, które były określane tym mianem za jego czasów. Fury musiał zauważyć jego zdezorientowanie, bo sprecyzował:

— Z Manhattanu. Dokładny adres otrzymałeś w mailu. — Popukał w zamknięty laptop. — Zdecyduj się do drugiej.

Dostał sześć godzin na sprawdzenie fundacji i zdecydowanie, która opcja będzie dla niego najlepsza. Niby sporo, ale miał wiele czynników do ocenienia.

— Oczywiście, proszę pana — powiedział, zerkając na laptop i zastanawiając się, czy jeśli teraz go uruchomi, to zachowa się niegrzecznie. 

— Do drugiej — powtórzył dyrektor, zamiótł płaszczem powietrze i wyszedł. 

Steve nie czekał, aż drzwi się zamkną, tylko od razu usiadł przed komputerem. Skoro został sam, nie musiał się ubierać, więc po prostu uruchomił laptop i poprzestawiał rzeczy na biurku, aby przysunąć komputer tuż przed siebie.

Mail był zaskakująco szczegółowy, jeśli chodzi o władze i pracowników fundacji. Virginia Hogan, Harold Hogan i Jennifer Walters. Oraz, niespodzianka, Natalie Rushman – agentka, którą jakiś czas temu widział z Sharon i z którą Sharon często wymieniała się SMS-ami, więc poskładał wszystko do kupy. 

Bardzo możliwe, że Natasza została wysłana tam na zwiad. Nie widział innego powodu, dla którego SHIELD wysłałoby tak dobrą agentkę do fundacji zajmującej się chorymi na ZCO. Wątpił, żeby któryś z ludzi korzystających z dóbr fundacji był tak ważny, aby musiała go infiltrować. Na pewno były lepsze, szybsze i efektywniejsze sposoby.

Nie wiedział, jak się zapatruje na to, że Czarna Wdowa badała dla niego teren. Poczytał o niej to, co mógł, a to, co wyczytał, bardzo mu zaimponowało. Dodatkowo Sharon mu opowiedziała o niej tyle, ile mogła, więc wiedział, że samo to zadanie było niewykorzystywaniem pełnego potencjału tejże agentki. 

Pokręcił głową i przeszedł do innych załączników. Postulaty fundacji, krótka historia, trochę informacji o Marii Stark i…. Och. Powód, dla którego założycielka postanowiła fundację otworzyć. Więc być może jednak Natasza miała co robić na swojej misji, skoro do domu wrócił Anthony Stark. 

Syn Howarda. O którym Steve został poinformowany, owszem, ale nie spodziewał się, że młody Stark również znajduje się w fundacji. Nie wiedział, czy to argument przemawiający za jego przeniesieniem się tam, czy też raczej przeciw. Nie mógł nie pomyśleć, że może mógłby… może mógłby porozmawiać z Anthonym. Zaraz jednak ta myśl wyleciała mu z głowy, kiedy doczytał notkę od agenta dokonującego ewaluacji Starka: problemy z figurą ojcowską. Rozmowy odpadały, ale i tak czuł, że mógłby wiele zyskać przy spotkaniu z nim.

Spędził dwie godziny na wczytywaniu się w pozostałe dane i analizowaniu ich. Decyzja nie była łatwa, ale koniec końców ciekawość zwyciężyła. Wiedział, jak chorzy na ZCO zachowują się w instytucji rządowej, ale nie wiedział, czy cywile chorzy na ZCO nie patrzą na to inaczej. Jak miał zdecydować, co wybrać, kiedy nie miał wglądu w obie strony?

Ubrał się, nałożył mus i kontakty, a następnie skontaktował z dyrektorem, że podjął decyzję. Czekając na mail zwrotny lub przyjście samego dyrektora, kończył szkic Czwórki. Uniósł głowę, kiedy drzwi do jego pokoju się otworzyły i wstał się przywitać.

Nie był to sam dyrektor, ale jego prawa ręka, agentka Hill, z dwoma teczkami w rękach.

— Dyrektor Fury musiał pilnie wyjechać — oznajmiła od razu, bez przywitania się. — Jak rozumiem, podjąłeś już decyzję, kapitanie? 

— Owszem — odpowiedział. — Chciałbym spędzić resztę okresu próbnego w Nowym Jorku, w fundacji Marii Stark.

Hill skinęła głową i wyciągnęła do niego teczkę z lewej ręki.

— Tutaj znajdziesz dokumenty i podstawowe zasady klauzuli poufności. Wiem, że już je podpisywałeś, ale musimy się upewnić, że doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę ze skutków złamania tych zasad. 

— Rozumiem.

— Są tam również informacje, które będą ci potrzebne, oraz kontakt do agentki na miejscu, gdybyś miał szczególne, konkretne pytania, na które nie znalazłeś odpowiedzi wśród informacji, które już podaliśmy.

Steve odłożył teczkę na blat, decydując się przejrzeć i podpisać wszystko później.

— Kiedy mam być gotowy?

— Dwa dni — odpowiedziała Hill. — Polecisz ze mną, a dyrektor Fury będzie już czekał na miejscu.

— Dziękuję.

Hill skinęła głową i wyszła, mówiąc coś cicho do słuchawki w uszach. Była zajętą kobietą, a i tak przyszła go o tym wszystkim poinformować. Potrafił to docenić.

Zabrał się za przeglądanie i podpisywanie dokumentów, a także zapisał numer Nataszy w telefonie.

sss

Steve przestaje robić pompki, kiedy do pomieszczenia wchodzi Grace. Staje prosto i otrzepuje dłonie o uda. Ciekawi się, co też mu przyniosła, bo wątpi, aby przychodziła do niego ze swoimi zakupami. Agentka kładzie duży słój i trzy mniejsze pudełka na blacie, po czym siada na krześle obok.

— Zostajesz przeniesiony do o wiele przyjemniejszej placówki — mówi po przywitaniu. — Dlatego muszę cię wprowadzić w pewne elementy, których nie przedstawiłam wcześniej. 

Steve siada naprzeciwko niej i przygląda się przyniesionym rzeczom.

— To dla mnie?

— Tak — odpowiada Grace, uśmiechając się lekko. — Społeczeństwo nie jest tak otwarte na chorych na ZCO, jakby się chciało. Mimo że wiele osób z ich rodzin wraca do domów, to często nie wiedzą, jak sobie z nimi poradzić. Dlatego powracający dostają coś, dzięki czemu ich rodzinom będzie łatwiej. — Wskazała na przedmioty. — Zakrywający mus i kontakty do oczu. 

— Och — wzdycha Steve, patrząc już mniej przychylnym okiem na opakowania.

— Jest też pewna mantra, której każdy chory nauczył się podczas pobytu w placówce. Ty nic nie pamiętasz, a twój pobyt w Qaanaaq nie sprawił prawie żadnych kłopotów, więc nie widzieliśmy sensu wpajania ci tego, jednak… Wiele osób, które możesz spotkać, będzie szukało pociechy w tych słowach.

Wyciąga złożoną na pół kartkę i podaje ją Steve’owi. Ten odczytuje ją dopiero po chwili, kiedy Grace już idzie do wyjścia.

“Jestem chory na zespół częściowego obumarcia. To, co zrobiłem w stanie nieleczonym, nie jest moją winą.”

Są to bardzo silne słowa. Słowa, które zmuszają Steve’a do zastanawiania się, co by się stało, gdyby przechodził przez osady ludzkie. Gdyby napotkał na swojej drodze niewykwalifikowanych ludzi. Gdyby ominął bazę wojskową i dotarł do samego miasteczka Qaanaaq.

Nie potrafi sobie tego wyobrazić, bo to zbyt straszne i okropne. Cieszy się, że nikt z jego winy nie ucierpiał. Że żadna rodzina nikogo przez niego nie straciła. 

Że nie musi mieć dodatkowych koszmarów o krzywdzeniu ludzi.

sss

Dwa dni minęły zaskakująco szybko. Grace zastąpiła Sharon w obowiązkach zajmowania się Steve’em, co skończyło się wieloma przyjemnymi momentami między nimi. Wszystko nadal było beztroskie i bez zobowiązań, więc korzystał, póki mógł. Grace powiedziała mu twardo, że to dla niej tylko zabawa, a on nie czuł do niej nic kwalifikującego się pod zakochanie, więc ich układ się sprawdzał.

Pozostawała kwestia tego, że Steve nie był zainteresowany zyskaniem zdolności i wiedzy dotyczących tylko kobiecego ciała, ale nie miał z kolei możliwości… rozwijać się w tym kolejnym kierunku. Po prostu nie czuł równowagi i po części żałował, że nic z tym nie może zrobić.

Nie podzielił się tą częścią siebie z nikim innym oprócz Bucky’ego, a biorąc pod uwagę jego obecny stan – nie sądził, żeby miało to kiedykolwiek jeszcze się w nim odezwać. Zadowalał Grace palcami i ustami, ale nie widział siebie robiącego tego na dłuższą metę. Nie chciał jednostronnego związku; nie odczuwał pożądania, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie tęsknił za dotykiem. Związek bez dotyku byłby dla niego wyczerpujący psychicznie, a w jego obecnym stanie, nawet gdyby ktoś zaproponował mu coś więcej, to Steve i tak by nic nie czuł. 

Pożegnanie z Grace było lekkie i przyjemne. Upewnił się, że agentka będzie nadzorować przewóz jego motocykla do Nowego Jorku, po czym udał się na dach i wszedł do helikoptera z całym swoim dobytkiem – parę ubrań w torbie podróżnej i tarcza w pokrowcu. Lot minął w milczeniu i Steve żałował, że nie wziął czegoś do czytania i mógł jedynie spoglądać za okno.

— Kapitanie — odezwał się w końcu Fury, kiedy po wylądowaniu jechali samochodem z przyciemnionymi szybami do siedziby fundacji. 

— Hm? — Steve nie odwrócił się od okna, opierając brodę na dłoni. Tak bardzo się zamyślił, że zapomniał kompletnie, że jedzie i rozmawia z dyrektorem SHIELD.

— Nie chcę, aby wynikły jakieś nieporozumienia. Jednak nie otrzymałeś pełnych informacji.

Na te słowa Steve obrócił się do rozmówcy, marszcząc brwi. Przetarł ręką skórę obok oka, jakby chciał złapać się za skronie i uśmierzyć ból, którego wcale nie czuł.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego spodziewał się, że w raporcie Nataszy, który dostał, będą pełne informacje. Ale nie mógł zwalać odpowiedzialności na nią; winowajca siedział obok niego. A właściwie już wychodził z samochodu, bo byli na miejscu.

— Powie mi pan, o co chodzi? — zapytał, kiedy dogonił Fury’ego na schodach. Wiedział już, jak wygląda siedziba, bo dostarczone do niego ulotki zawierały zdjęcia, ale mimo wszystko ogrom budowli nieco go zaskoczył.

Fury nie odpowiedział, jedynie zadzwonił do drzwi. Steve stał za nim naburmuszony, spoglądając na rosnące z boku krzewy; musiały zostać przycięte niedawno, bo ich kształt był całkowicie idealny, żadna gałązka nie odstawała. Kiedy w końcu drzwi się otworzyły, Steve zobaczył grupkę ludzi, którzy najwyraźniej byli jakimś komitetem powitalnym.

— Dyrektor SHIELD, Nick Fury — odezwała się rudowłosa kobieta, Natasza, kiedy weszli do środka. — Oraz… — urwała, nie przedstawiając Steve’a, przez co zaczął się zastanawiać, czy miał używać jakiegoś aliasu na czas swojej obecności. 

— Jasna cholera — odezwał się mężczyzna tak podobny, a tak różny od Howarda, że mógł być tylko jego synem. 

Steve chciał się przedstawić, ale dyrektor go uprzedził.

— Miejmy to już za sobą — powiedział. 

Steve nie zdążył zapytać, o co chodzi, bo te słowa zostały wypowiedziane takim tonem, jakby nie chodziło o przywitania. Nie zdążył, bo syn Howarda – Anthony – wypchnął kogoś do przodu. Steve wcześniej go nie widział i tylko dzięki temu udało mu się w ogóle wejść do środka, a nie wrosnąć od razu w podłogę.

Jak bardzo mylił się co do misji Nataszy.

— Jasna cholera — powtórzył Stark, kiedy Steve wpatrywał się w Bucky’ego i czuł, jak drżały mu ręce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie jestem pewna, kiedy będę mogła zacząć zamieszczać trzecią część serii - tą, gdzie zaczyna się właściwa fabuła i stony - ale postaram się......... może jeszcze w tym roku, ale niczego nie obiecuję ^^"

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
